Morning Glory
by HannahPullings
Summary: One-shot please read and review! FredWeasleyXOC


1**Authors Note:** This is my first one-shot I hope everyone enjoys it. I thought of it while I was listening to music and loaded up on caffeine. If I get any reviews to keep going with it, I might keep working so please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Harry Potter.

**Dumb Love**

"Gina?" he said running his fingers gently down my cheek and resting on my neck. "Are you awake my love?" I smiled but didn't open my eyes. "No. I'm still asleep, but I am having this wonderful dream that Fred Weasley is laying next to me in my bed trying to wake me up." I heard a soft chuckle as he pressed his warm lips to my for head. "That sounds like a nice dream. Sorry to disturb you, I guess I should go home now." I felt the bed move and my right side was suddenly cold. "No! I'm awake! I'm awake! Come on I was just fooling with you." He turned around and looked at me with his icy stare with a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

" Come back to bed Fred, please?" I asked trying to look innocent, patting the bed next to me. "I'm not sure. You're still asleep and I don't want to wake you from your fascinating dream." I sighed and flopped back onto the bed. Why did he have to tease me like this? "Fine, Fred. Please, come back to bed." I said with heavy sarcasm. As I finished saying that I felt his strong arms wrap around me and he started kissing me, starting at my collarbone and making a trail of butterfly kisses up to my lips. I wrapped my arms around his tanned neck and tangled my fingers into his soft orange hair pulling him closer to me. He rolled us over so that we were on our sides facing each other breaking the kiss with a smile. I felt my face flush when he brushed a stray hair from my face and played with it absentmindedly. "Did I ever tell you that you were perfect?" I asked him resting my hand on his warm cheek. "Yeah, but you're mistaken." He kissed my cheek and smiled. "You're perfect. I'm just a close second." I playfully hit him on the chest and sat up on my elbow looking at him. He was truly perfect in my eyes. His smile was full of warmth and I can't think of a time that I didn't smile when he did. I always find myself weak in the knees when I look into his hazel eyes and his body was enough to make me melt when we touched.

"What are you looking at?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I shook my head and snuggled up to his strong chest. "You, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you." He ran his fingers through my hair and I started to lightly trace little hearts on his chest causing him to laugh. "Oh? Is the big bad Quidditch player ticklish?" I asked as I lightly ran my fingers up his right side making him laugh harder, his laugh was contagious and I started to giggle while I tickled him. "S-stop! Haha that's enough! Gina, please!" Then I felt him roll over on me pinning my hands between his body and mine making me stop. "You're no fun. I was just having a good time." I said pouting and bringing out the fake tears. As the tears started to roll down my cheeks, I pushed him off and pulled the covers over my head. "Come on, Gina. It's nothing to cry about." He said as he leaned over me trying to pull off the blanket. "Come on. Look at me." I rolled over with the blanket still over my face. " Ok I'm looking at you." He pulled my cover off and looked at me trying to look serious, but I saw a smile playing at the edge of his mouth. "That's better. Now, love, I didn't mean to make you cry." He smiled a sweet little half-smile that I loved and ran his hand up my side and poked me in the ribs causing me to nearly jump out of bed. " Fred Weasley! You are so in for it!" I screamed as I tackled him and we both fell onto the hardwood floor with a loud thud.

"Gina! Gina, wake up! You're going to be late for Potions class!" Yelled my highly irritating roommate, Hermione Granger. I sat up and shook my head and rubbed my eyes. "Hermione! You just ruined the best dream ever!" I yelled as she walked out of the room. I laid back down and looked at the ceiling trying to hold onto the image of Fred in my mind with his soft ginger hair, his bright, and his warm kisses. " Dumb love. Why did it have to find me?" I said while I ran to Professor Snape's class.


End file.
